Trust Me
by A Pretty Little Nightmare
Summary: The Hamada brothers always had a more extreme way of bonding than most siblings.


Gogo turned her wrench one last time before placing it on her desk and stepping back to admire her work. She nodded, turning to face Tadashi. "All set," she told him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he grinned, grabbing the handlebars of his moped.

Gogo smirked, "You'd be broke, for one thing."

He laughed. "Yeah, I don't doubt tha—"

"Trust fall!"

With a look of panic, Tadashi spun around, catching Hiro before he hit the floor. His fright quickly dissolved into annoyance as his little brother flashed an impish smile up at him. He hoisted Hiro back to his feet and gave his shoulder a push, sending him on his way.

Tadashi glanced back at Gogo. He couldn't decide whether he was more amused or embarrassed by the baffled look she was giving him. "He—"

She shook her head. "I don't wanna know."

—

"Wait, they're remaking _The Annihilator_ again?"

"Yup."

"Didn't they just remake it, like, three years ago?"

"Yes. But!" Fred raised an index finger in front of Hiro. "It's possible that they're exploring the multiple universes of the entire series."

Hiro nodded slowly. "Huh."

"Or they could just be telling the same story over again," shrugged Fred, leaning back in his chair.

"…So you won't see it if it's the same story?"

Fred sat up as Tadashi approached them. "Of course I will! It's still The Annihilator!"

The way Hiro replied, "Okay, hold on one second," gave Fred the impression that he'd suddenly lost interest in their conversation, but before he could ask what changed, Hiro stepped in front of Tadashi, fell backwards, and loudly said, "Trust fall!"

Tadashi's tablet hit the floor as his arms flew out to catch Hiro. The younger Hamada pushed himself upright, only to turn around and find himself the victim of one of Tadashi's famous Big Brother Glares.

"If that broke, you're buying me a new one," was all he said before crouching down to pick up his tablet. Hiro gulped as his brother stood, brushing off the screen. Tadashi looked at him in silence for a moment, then nodded. "You're good." Then, for the second time that day, an index finger was stuck in Hiro's face. "This time." With that, Tadashi continued past Fred's area of the lab.

As his brother walked away, Hiro gave a loud exhale before leaning on the arm of Fred's chair. "So what were we talking about?"

—

"Thanks for coming!" Cass smiled as a couple shut the door of the cafe behind them. She glanced to her side and went on, seeing her older nephew come into the room, "Tadashi, can you help me with some of these tables?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, heading for the table the couple had just vacated. He stacked the plates and forks, then walked over to another table that had seated four people, stacked up their plates and utensils, and was about to take them into the kitchen…

Until Hiro got up from his table and started walking alongside him.

"Don't."

Hiro looked at his brother innocently. "Don't what?"

"Hiro, I know what you're thinking," Tadashi muttered, staring straight ahead. "Don't do it."

Hiro scoffed, "Honestly, bro, I have no idea what you're talk— trust fall."

Tadashi clumsily hurried to put down the dishes in his arms before Hiro dropped. As the plates clattered onto the counter beside him, Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro's chest as his little brother continued to slide down to the floor like a dead weight.

"How are you doing that?!" Tadashi grunted, struggling to push Hiro back up. What, did the kid gain twenty pounds overnight? Despite Tadashi's best efforts, Hiro kept dragging himself down (Was he sticking out his tongue? Bonehead.) until he was lying flat on the floor. Almost immediately, Tadashi let go, stood up, and carried his dishes into the kitchen, not so much as glancing back in his brother's direction.

"Oh, come on, that was funny!" called a still-horizontal Hiro. "…Tadashi?"

—

This was going on for far too long.

It had only been four days, but in Tadashi's experience, that was more than enough time for whatever Hiro did to wear on his nerves. As much as he would have hated to admit it, it was getting to the point where he didn't even want to be in the same room with the kid for fear of Hiro collapsing on top of him.

Granted, this wasn't entirely out of the blue: the boys had been doing the whole "trust fall" thing to each other for a few years now. Tadashi didn't know why Hiro was doing it so frequently all of a sudden, though. He figured his brother must have just been bored, since that did tend to happen often.

Tadashi sighed, leaning on the door to his and Hiro's lab. What was he going to do? His first thought was to simply ask Hiro to stop, but it wasn't as if he totally hated what Hiro was doing, just that he was doing it all the time. Tadashi shook his head. Knucklehead probably wouldn't even listen to him anyway.

Then another thought occurred to him… But would that be too cruel? He was at least a head taller than Hiro; probably weighed significantly more, too. The last thing he wanted was to flatten his little brother. So no, maybe revenge was not the way to go here.

But what was?

—

Hiro was bored.

All his classwork was done, none of his friends needed help with any of their assignments (he'd never thought about that before coming to SFIT, he realized— Tadashi must have been rubbing off on him). Even Baymax was running perfectly. Not something to be unhappy about, of course, but it did nothing to kill Hiro's boredom.

With a defeated huff, he closed the blank internet browser he'd had open for the last fifteen minutes, then pushed away from the desk and rolled his chair across the lab to Tadashi's computer. From the looks of the program he was using, it seemed like his brother didn't need help with any of his work either.

Great.

Hiro grunted before standing up and heading for the door. Maybe Tadashi would be around; it'd been just under twenty-four hours since his last sneak attack. He figured the nerd was about due for another. With newfound determination, Hiro swung open the door… only to be flattened when Tadashi lost his balance against it, shouted helplessly, and fell on top of him.

A few seconds went by in silence until Hiro groaned, "Dude!"

Tadashi was also quiet for a moment. Then he let out a pained chuckle and replied simply, "Trust fall."


End file.
